Flower
by Crowbartender
Summary: The journey isn't over, not by a long shot. Nadie finds out how her parents really died and is hungry for answers. Ellis stays by her partner's side, but Nadie becomes a different person whenever they hit a dead end. This new mission will test their friendship and possibly push it to its breaking point.
1. Three peas in a pod

**Well, I finally came up with an idea for a multi-chaptered fic and I've gotta admit, I'm proud of it. **

* * *

Flower

The sun was an angry hot ball, glaring down at the roofless car decorated with dust and chipped paint. It was speeding down a deserted road straddled by an endless wasteland. Sand and cacti covered the terrain and seemed to be the car's only company. The air was as thick as honey and made breathing uncomfortable.

Long auburn hair whipped through the wind as Nadie slid on a pair of sunglasses, only to remove them a moment later and extend her arm, placing them on Ellis instead. With a nod of thanks, Ellis lowered the hand she'd been using to shield her eyes.

"Hey Nadie, how long have we been married?" Ellis asked.

"Uh, Ellis, we never got married," Nadie said, squinting her eyes in both confusion and discomfort. The sun was so bright.

"But we spend every day with each other and married couples do that. People even say we bicker like we're married. So, why not?" she reasoned.

Shaking her head, so used to Ellis' eccentric questions, Nadie decided to play along. "Okay, let's say we've been married for two years. How come?"

"I was thinking of having a baby."

Nadie slammed her foot on the brake, black claw swipes marking the road as the tyres skidded across it, spinning the beaten up vehicle in a semicircle with a loud screech. Ellis rocked forward in her seat, recently trimmed blonde hair bouncing wildly, her expression remaining solemn.

"What?" Nadie cried frantically, gaping at the girl.

As calm as ever, Ellis smiled, like what she'd said wasn't a serious, life-altering, disastrous, horrible, decision.

"A-a baby? With who?" Nadie stammered.

"You, silly."

'_I shoulda known,' _Nadie thought blankly, slumping back into her seat, muttering, "You do realise I'm a girl, right? I can't really get you pregnant."

"Then we can adopt. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Neither."

"A childless marriage sounds a little sad," Ellis remarked, her eyebrows furrowing under the lenses of Nadie's sunglasses.

"Life's a bitch," Nadie grumbled, starting the engine and turning the car around.

They drove on.

"Maybe we can have Lirio," Ellis suggested.

"While we're at it, let's steal other kids, too. We can have a farm and be the mothers of an army," Nadie plotted sarcastically.

"Not until we consummate the marriage."

Nadie almost crashed into a cactus as Ellis said this, choking on her own shock, but luckily she regained her control over the car and steadied it. She cursed Ellis for her oblivious vulgarity and tried to ignore the blazing heat in her cheeks.

She accelerated, hoping the wind would cool her down, while the cause of her dismay hummed in thought next to her.

"Nadie," Ellis called. "What does consummate mean?"

"Oh, boy," Nadie sighed, slamming her head against the horn helplessly. Ellis grabbed the wheel and kept the car on the road, while the horn roared across the land.

* * *

On this blazing day, Nadie and Ellis agreed to take a break to fill their gas tank and their stomachs. With Amigo Tacos' theme song leaving Ellis' lips, Nadie knew where she would want to eat and shook her head. That song would haunt them both more persistently than L.A. had.

Choosing to sit outside, Ellis picked a table close to the door so she could watch Nadie go in and order. Peering through the glass, she noticed how easily the ex bounty hunter made people smile. She had a gun strapped to her thigh, maybe even a reputation for her shooting accuracy and combat skills, yet her aura wasn't intimidating. Some people saw her as foolish, others charming, but either way, she exerted a warmth that no one escaped.

Ellis loved her a lot. As she met more people, formed new attachments, she was able to discern the different types of love. There was platonic, familial and something else. The one Ellis was most unsure of was the love she felt for Nadie. That was the something else. It wasn't the same as her feelings towards Doctor Schneider or Lirio or anyone. It was only Nadie that caused the specific stirrings deep within her heart.

The woman plaguing her thoughts approached with a few tacos and some fries on a tray and grinned. Ellis eagerly grabbed a taco and started to eat it. There was no special ingredient the chef used to make the recipe unique, which was disappointing, but any food was satisfying when you were hungry enough.

Nadie sipped her drink and quickly ripped it back, pulling a disgruntled face and then stood up. She stormed back into the store, ranting about how she'd been given the wrong drink. Ellis giggled and continued eating, but a shout from across the road caught her attention.

"Get out of here, you mangy mutt!" a shop clerk yelled, kicking the butt of a small puppy. It yelped, tail between its legs, as it ran into an alley beside the meat shop it had been sniffing around in. Ellis watched as it limped into a box, probably too weak to go much further.

The witch left her seat and crossed the road, walking up to the box. A small growl emitted as she crouched in front of it, looking under the flap to see the pup shoving itself into the corner, its hackles rising in warning. She smiled and placed her taco by the opening, then stood back up and returned to a fuming Nadie.

"That bozo, he charged me for another drink even though he gave me the wrong one in the first place!" She aggressively stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth, scowling through the glass window at the manager, who waved mockingly. Ellis was about to distract the woman so she wouldn't get in trouble, but a quiet whimper came from below her and she glanced down, finding the puppy she'd given the taco to now staring up at her with wide blue eyes.

Since Nadie wasn't paying attention, Ellis gave the animal another taco and a handful of fries. She then took the lid off her drink and placed it on the ground. It feverishly lapped at the beverage, so thirsty that when some dropped onto the concrete, it tried to lick it from the grit. Ellis had seen so many homeless dogs wandering about the towns she and Nadie passed through, but none as thin and young as this. Most of the pups probably died from starvation or dehydration and this little fellow looked like he was on the brink of death himself. A piece of one of his floppy ears was missing and his fur was filthy. He was smudged with black markings, maybe oil.

"Hey Ellis, who's your friend?" Nadie asked, finally giving up on shooting the manager dirty looks.

"Blue..." she murmured, leaning over to better inspect the dog's eyes. It was now watching her expectantly, waiting for more food. Ellis reached out for it.

"Watch it, he's a stray. He might bite," Nadie cautioned, but once Ellis' hand was close enough, the pup pounced on it, licking it frantically, tail swinging.

At ease, Nadie tried to stroke him as well, but he snapped at her and jumped onto Ellis' lap. His paws left dirt marks on her dress, but she didn't care.

"Of course, I forgot; everything that loves you hates me," Nadie grumbled, picking up the only taco Ellis didn't feed to the dog and took a bite.

"Can we keep him?" Ellis asked, fingering jutting ribs worriedly.

"It's probably diseased," Nadie said, earning a growl.

"He is not an 'it'," Ellis replied sharply. Nadie paused and looked between Ellis' firm gaze and the hopeful blue eyes of the pup.

"I hate being the bad guy, Ellis... We can't afford to keep him, I'm sorry."

"Okay..." Ellis stood up miserably, puppy in arms, and carried him back over to his box. She lowered him to the ground and then started to go back to Nadie, but the bumbling mutt was at her feet, tripping over her shoes, and whining as he lay on his back, thrashing playfully. She stepped over him and joined Nadie again, who watched the pathetic animal sadly.

"Come on, let's get going," she said, resting her hand on the dip of Ellis' back after she got up and started to leave the table. The dog yapped and chased the two as they went back to the car. He tried to climb in with them, but Ellis pushed him away, apologising.

As they drove to the gas station, the puppy's cries could be heard in the distance. Ellis twisted around, watching as he attempted to keep up with the vehicle, but he quickly sunk into the horizon.

Nadie pulled up next to a fuel dispenser and asked Ellis to pump the gas. When she was done, Nadie went inside the station to pay.

The ex bounty hunter exited and frowned when she saw Ellis' forlorn expression.

"Whenever we settle down, we'll get a dog, okay?" Nadie promised as she slid in beside the witch. Ellis nodded, still peering the way they'd come. Deciding it was best to move on, Nadie started the engine and eased away from the gas station.

The sun was finally setting and since today was food and gas day, they'd have to camp out. Nadie didn't mind, but she preferred not having to wake up at every snap of a twig or rustle of a bush. She was trying to be less alert, but so many years of being a bounty hunter had left her attentive and constantly on edge.

She heard a whimper.

"Don't cry, Ellis. Please," she begged, turning to comfort her friend, only to find Ellis looking perfectly fine. She didn't even seem to notice the sound. Nadie heard it again and Ellis tried to appear even more oblivious. Catching on, Nadie narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't..." she said accusingly as a bark came from the backseat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ellis replied elusively, even as a bundle of black and white and grey fluff leapt from the backseat and onto her lap. "Oh! Where'd he come from?" she questioned with painfully feigned surprise. Nadie slapped a hand against her forehead.

"We're not going back."

"I guess we have to keep him then," Ellis relented with a fake sigh of irritation, but her delight was obvious as she grinned and hugged the puppy.

"Fine, but when we find a place with water, he's taking a bath."

"Yes, sir!"

"Bark!" the dog disagreed.

* * *

**Interested in seeing where this goes?**


	2. Planting the seed

**Exams are over and I have 6 weeks to write shit. Eff yeah. **

**P.S. thanks for all the positive reviews and favs/alerts!**

* * *

"Ellis, come here," Nadie said, arms crossed, eyes closed. The beckoned witch scurried up to her sitting companion, along with the new addition to the team.

"Yes, Nadie?"

"What do you see?" The maverick asked, gesturing to her lap, which was adorned with a headless lizard.

"Blue left you a gift."

"Do you understand why this is a problem?"

"You don't like lizards?

Standing, knocking the lizard off, Nadie pointed at Blue.

"That mongrel is nothing but a nuisance!" she yelled and Blue charged at her and started nipping at her ankles. Dancing about to avoid being bitten, Nadie screamed insults and curses as Ellis looked at the dead lizard with a smile.

"Good boy," she praised.

Blue had managed to trip Nadie over and was tearing a hole in her shirt and she cried out for help. Ellis simply said the pup's name and he stopped attacking the maverick and trotted to his favoured master. Nadie checked the damage he'd done, discovering a large tear in both her shirt and her bra.

"Hey, Nadie, what breed do you think Blue is? He howls at night, so maybe he's part wolf," Ellis guessed, bouncing Blue's left ear with her fingertips. He bathed her wrist with licks.

"If you haven't noticed, my boob is about to fall out. I'm more concerned with that than with the mutt's parents."

"He's got orange in his coat, so maybe his uncle is a tiger," Ellis muttered, completely ignoring Nadie's dilemma as she scanned Blue, observing the odd patches of orange and black splattering his mostly grey body. He'd been with them for a few weeks now and his attitude and health had improved greatly. He was energetic and loyal (to Ellis) and everyone adored him now he was clean and well cared for.

"He's got the Australian Shepherd colour, but his build... I dunno, it's too soon to tell what else is in him," Nadie said, forgetting her hole for a moment as she studied Blue, who was overjoyed by the attention.

"He came from Kangaroo Land?"

"Yeah, not so much. More like America."

Ellis nodded, still not entirely understanding, but didn't mind either way. She was happy with her new friend.

"Nadie?" Ellis called as she scratched behind Blue's half-ear.

"Mmm?"

"You have nice boobs."

Flushing a bright red, Nadie slammed a hand over the rip in her shirt and bellowed, "I'm gonna kill that dog!"

Blue crouched down, rear in the air, elbows brushing the dirt, baring his fangs in a wolfish grin. Nadie bounded forward, but Blue used Ellis as a wall of protection, circling the witch so Nadie would have to try and cut him off, or reach around the blonde in an effort to swipe at the animal. Blue would only lick or bite her fingers teasingly when she did so.

With Nadie's chest, hip, or thigh grazing against her throughout the struggle, Ellis could feel her body heating up. It was both uncomfortable and pleasant all at once, but she couldn't move because she might trip over Blue or fall onto Nadie. As expected, she was jostled a little too hard and stumbled, but, also as expected, Nadie caught her.

Ellis wordlessly abandoned the fight and got in the car, trying not the think of how Nadie's sun-bronzed skin felt against her. She tried her best to limit contact with the woman, but it was near impossible when she craved it so much. And the beautiful part was Nadie didn't even give her affection any second thought. If Ellis rested her head on her shoulder, so what? If Ellis unexpectedly hugged her, so what? If Ellis kissed her cheek, so what? If Ellis kissed her while she was sleeping... Well, that one Nadie didn't know about, but the point was, Nadie was too easygoing. She was blissfully unaware of how she exploited and unknowingly encouraged Ellis' love.

Sometimes it hurt, having these feelings, but most times Ellis was content to just be around the person she valued more than any other. She could handle the love because she didn't know how to properly express or explore it. She was forbidden to read romance novels for guidance because as a result, she would spout expeditions about her deep love in regards to something like food or an ornament she thought was pretty and it attracted unwanted attention. Nadie didn't usually care if questioning stares were aimed at them due to Ellis' eccentric behaviour, but during their journey towards Wiñay Marka, they pissed off a lot of people and it was only natural that some sought revenge. A new bounty was made, one requesting them both. Ellis had come across the poster in a diner a few weeks prior.

Nadie was focused on adjusting the straps on her holster and Ellis was staring right at the camera absent-mindedly. She remembered the photo being taken, but didn't say anything. There were so many wanted posters up that no one really took notice of them, especially since the bounty was so small. So while the two could travel without too much hassle, it was still important that Ellis didn't gain too many looks in a crowded area.

Today, Nadie was running low on cash and decided it was time for another job. Work wasn't easy to find, but when she proposed two new staff members for the price of one, Nadie increased their chances of being hired. Small waitressing work was suitable, but Blue was no help because he kept coming into the restaurant and he'd try to make off with someone's meal, or he'd dip his tongue into an unattended glass on the table. Some customers laughed and thought he was cute; others got angry and demanded he be removed.

When they were finally hired by a manager in a musty tavern called _Lorenzo's_, Nadie found some rope in the storage room and tied Blue up to a post out front and snuck him some beer so he'd be too disoriented, and most likely ill, to whimper for Ellis.

Even though both Nadie and Ellis had minor bounties on their heads and were being hunted again, they were able to work in peace for a few days. Drunks only caused trouble with each other and due to Nadie's take-no-shit attitude, fights rarely broke out and the two ladies weren't harassed.

However, something unusual happened after about a week. A rather overweight man perched on a stool at the end of the bar and Nadie, a dishtowel tossed over one shoulder, approached him with a mild smile. She asked what he'd like to drink, and as he answered, he glanced up at her face and then fell silent. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Are you okay, mister?" Nadie wondered, noticing the sweat beginning to speckle the man's forehead.

"It-it can't be," he stammered, shaking his head. "It just can't be." He repeated this to himself, over and over, eyes still wide as he slid heavily off his stool and left the bar. Nadie, being the curious cat she was, told Ellis to watch the bar while she ran out for a second.

The man had lurched into a car parked in front of the tavern, but he didn't drive off. His head was slumped against the steering wheel and Nadie took her gun from its hiding place under her belt and used it to tap his window. He shot up and saw Nadie pointing her gun at him and he quickly grabbed for his keys, about to start the ignition.

Nadie swung open the door and held the gun to the man's head.

"You better explain why you acted like that if you wanna live. You got some bounty hunter friends you wanna tell about me?

"No..."

"Then what's the go?"

"You just... look a lot like someone I saw once. It brought back bad memories."

"Oh, well, sorry about the gun," Nadie apologised lamely, backing away from the vehicle. The man gazed at her with what could almost be remorse, closed his door, and then drove off.

"Who was that?"

Nadie started, spinning around to find Ellis standing behind her, stroking Blue's head, who had upended his bowl of beer and drunkenly sprawled out between the veranda's support beams.

"I thought I told you to watch the bar," Nadie reminded.

"I can see it from here."

"That's not what I- uh, never mind. Come on, let's get back to work before we're fired."

"Yes, sir."

As they headed inside, Nadie couldn't help but wonder who she reminded that man of.

* * *

**Feedback is not necessary, but it is appreciated and motivational.**


	3. Unearthing the past

**Currently working on a cover for this fic. MAN getting the right colour tones for Nadie's hair is difficult. It's nothing special, as I'm far from having any artistic talent, so, whatever. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A few days went by and the boss of the bar had developed a fondness for Ellis, as people tended to, and decided to pay her and Nadie separately. Without having to share a paycheck, they'd save up more and be free of this small town sooner.

Blue finally learnt his lesson and stopped trying to get inside the bar, meaning he was no longer tied up and free to roam the town. If he was lucky, someone would throw him their scraps.

More customers dropped by, often just to tease Nadie or encourage a newbie to start a fight, only for him to be silenced by Nadie's fist. The men would laugh heartily, mock the downtrodden man beaten by a woman, while harbouring a sort of respect for the ex bounty hunter. Whenever someone asked where she learnt to fight, she'd give them a different story every time, each one as absurd as the last.

Her fairytales were so consistent that even when Ellis would tell them the exact truth, no one would believe her. The men would simply chuckle, mutter something like "That's Nadie for you!" and move on.

Things were okay for the time being. If their boss couldn't rustle up some free coupons for a night in a motel, the girls would camp out on the outskirts of town. With Blue around, Nadie could relax a little because his ears were sensitive and he'd react quicker to potential danger.

The bar provided meals as well and Nadie and Ellis were welcomed to have one free meal a day and, most times, it was their only meal. Ellis would sacrifice some of her food for Blue and Nadie for Ellis, so in the end it was only Nadie who was left hungry.

Working at the bar was starting to make her lazy, and she felt that there was some definite muscle loss in her legs and arms. Even her acrobatics were getting sloppy. Bothered by this, Nadie would leave Ellis alone for an hour after work and go for a jog and practice manoeuvring over fences, under railings and the like. She didn't want to get rusty when anything could happen.

And something did happen. The man who had bolted out of the bar upon seeing Nadie had returned. He looked even guiltier than he did before when he laid eyes on the girl.

"Did it take you two weeks to finally decide what to drink?" Nadie quipped good-naturedly, offering the man a drink menu. Her hospitality seemed to worsen his expression and he rejected the laminated rectangle.

"Tequila," he mumbled. Nadie poured him a shot and his eyes observed her thoroughly. She tried to ignore it as she wiped down the bar with a wet cloth. Ellis was watching them both as she took someone's order.

Originally, people were meant to order at the bar, but Ellis generously decided to cater to everyone and the customers seemed to respond better to the new service. Somehow, these two homeless dames had managed to make Mr. Lorenzo's business, in a way, thrive. He hadn't received so much praise or customer satisfaction before, maybe because past lousy workers were wounded after being fired and spread rumours about unsanitary conditions, such as spit seasoning the food and rats in the soup. None of it was true, of course.

"Sir, can I give these leftovers to Blue?" Ellis asked as she picked up a plate of half eaten food and Mr. Lorenzo nodded, smiling through his moustache at his favourite employee.

She strolled outside, no longer paying as much attention to the large man at the bar leering at Nadie.

A few shots later, the man was hunched over on the bar. He was a mess and Nadie tapped his shoulder.

"I think it's time to go home, amigo. You've had enough," she decided, ready to remind him she had a gun if he became aggressive or uncooperative. The man miserably lifted his head and peered at the woman, his eyes cloudy with tears, or a drunken haze, Nadie wasn't sure.

"It is you. It really is. There's no mistake," he said hopelessly, sounding more sober than six tequila shots should allow.

"Totally lost here..."

"I know who killed your parents."

Nadie's face fell. Her entire body froze, paralysed. The man did not flinch at her sudden change in demeanour.

"What?"

"I was there, I saw it. I should've stopped it, but I was a stupid kid. I can't believe you're still alive."

"My parents died in a fire along with the rest of my town," she informed gravely.

"That's not true. They were shot right in front of you. Right in front of me. The town fire happened a month after they died."

"But I would remember something like that," Nadie argued feebly.

"Not if it traumatised you enough," the man pointed out.

"If you were from my town, why aren't _you _dead?" she snapped coldly.

"You think I'd stick around after witnessing a murder? I was fucking traumatised myself. I cut ties with that asshole and hit the fucking road. Never looked back." He was getting louder now, his intoxication more obvious. Ellis was out of hearing range as she searched for Blue.

"How do you know it's me?"

"I could never forget those eyes. You glared at me and Florencio with so much hatred and pain. I ran as soon as I saw your folks fall and heard you screaming at him. I thought maybe he killed you, too, to shut you up, to spare you, but I guess not." His booming voice had become mumbles now.

"Where can I find him?"

"How should I know?" he grunted.

Nadie snatched her gun out of rest and pressed it against the man's head. Her gaze mirrored the one she wore after she watched her parents die, he observed.

"Okay, okay, I heard that he lives west of here with his wife. A place called Gallows. He cut off his mama's last name, so he's probably still known as Florencio Lopez. Ask around, I'm sure people will know him. I heard he's a sick man now."

"If he's a murderer, then that's obvious. Do you remember how it happened?"

"Uhhhh..." A drunken slur. Nadie slapped him across the face in an attempt to beat out the alcohol. He blinked rapidly, maybe seeing stars, then replied, "Not much else other than a gunshot and your face. I spent my whole life trying to forget that night. Drink enough and your memories will die eventually," he preached.

Nadie robotically put away her gun and left the bar and the pitiful man to find Ellis. She was in the kitchen helping the chefs. She'd most likely used the back entrance to return, otherwise she would have interrupted the commotion between Nadie and the drunk. Ellis greeted Nadie as the woman stormed towards her. Mr. Lorenzo, currently taking a break, peered over his newspaper at the girls.

"We're leaving," Nadie said, going into the storage room to change clothes. She returned, now dressed in her usual apparel, except she kept the black slacks loaned to her by one of Lorenzo's female employees on due to the late chill Autumn was bringing. She'd pay for them if requested. The milky brown blouse that was her uniform was folded over her arm and then she handed it to her boss, along with her nametag. Lorenzo appeared very shocked. Ellis mimicked her partner by removing her uniform; however, she was only wearing her bra under the top and Nadie hastily tossed her poncho over Ellis' still-developing body. Lorenzo and one of the male chefs blushed.

"Go get dressed in there," Nadie ordered, pointing to the storage room where Ellis had left her clothes also.

"Nadie, I don't understand. I thought you liked working here," Lorenzo said, evidently concerned and crestfallen.

"I do, sir, I really do. But something's come up; Ellis and I have to leave."

"What came up?"

"It's personal," she said distantly, but, despite her sombre manner, Nadie managed to smile in appreciation, resting a soft hand on his shoulder. "It's been great working for you, Lorenzo. Thank you for everything."

"When will you come back?" he questioned hopefully.

"Maybe never," she replied, almost inaudibly.

With no further explanation, Nadie nodded at Ellis, who was now dressed and dumping her uniform on Lorenzo's lap. She said goodbye to the chefs and seemed cheerfully oblivious to their sadness caused by seeing her go and she even continued to carry an air of indifference when Lorenzo snatched her hand, the uniforms tumbling out of his lap and onto the white tiles as he stood.

"Do you really have to go as well, Ellis?" He sounded so desperate, so hurt. He was a young man, owner of the business by default due to his father's inheritance, and his growing feelings for and advances towards Ellis went unnoticed, but he still tried to get her attention.

"I go wherever Nadie goes," she replied simply.

"But why?" he asked, aghast.

"Because I love her."

With that, she pulled out of Lorenzo's grasp and joined Nadie's side, who was waiting for her by the door. She hadn't taken off the maverick's poncho and wove her arms around one of Nadie's after checking that her pouch of memories was still in her pocket. Nadie carried her shorts and belt in her other hand and together, they walked outside.

Bringing her forefinger and thumb to her lips, the ex bounty hunter whistled. She stood at the tavern's entrance for a moment, Ellis still wrapped around her arm, waiting. Then with a loud bark, Blue came bounding down a dusty footpath, panting, and tail wagging as he jumped up onto Ellis, his paws dirtying her thighs. Somehow, he sensed that something was wrong with Nadie and didn't do anything to provoke her for once. Instead, he lowered himself to the ground and then licked her fingers. Nadie scratched his head and, now with the whole team present, she started walking towards the car parked next to the building.

Blue waited for Ellis to get in and then hopped on her lap, while Nadie wordlessly started the engine. Just before they left the car park, Lorenzo came running out. He held two envelopes in one hand and a bag in the other.

He piled the items into Nadie's arms, looking between the two girls before presenting them with a watery smile.

"I'll miss you both," he told them and Ellis reached over to take one of the envelopes he'd given them. "No, don't open them until you're out of town," he instructed. Ellis withdrew.

"You were good to us, Lorenzo. I'll never forget your kindness," Nadie said, sticking out a hand only for it to be taken between both of Lorenzo's. He shook feverishly, driven by sadness and gratitude, then flew to the passenger side and bent to bravely hug Ellis, only for her to peck his cheek. His face reddened and Ellis smiled. He did too.

Nadie then drove away, honking the horn. Blue barked and Ellis waved at Lorenzo until he was a dot.

She sat back down and Blue settled on her legs. He was bigger now and sagged onto the seat.

Ellis grabbed the things Lorenzo had given them and found a substantial amount of cash in the envelopes, enough to get them through a few weeks well-fed and with a full gas tank. In the bag, there were three containers. One was stuffed with burritos Ellis had been preparing for a customer before Nadie entered the kitchen. The second container was dripping with chilli that had been boiling on the stove for a while, as it was the special of the day. In the third container, there were bones for Blue. And to top it off, there was a bottle of decent wine.

Nadie scanned the contents and the money and her heart swelled with warmth. Lorenzo was as kind as he was strict. When they'd first started working for him a month ago, he'd been a real hard arse. He had both Ellis and Nadie memorise the menu and made them recite the prices of any meal or drink he named and if they made a mistake, he demanded that they reread the menu aloud three times. It was staggering, but effective.

Soon, the warmth was quickly eaten by an angry chill when Ellis asked around a burrito, "Why did we leave, Nadie?"

Nadie squeezed the steering wheel; the skin on her knuckles was drawn so tight that she thought her bones would pop out and fly through the windshield. Ellis, having no idea how to comfort a tense Nadie, offered her a burrito.

"We're going to find the man who killed my parents."

Ellis dropped the burrito.

* * *

**That's some intense shit**


	4. A rose

Arriving in Gallows a few days later after a very tense car ride, the two entered the first store they found. It was a fruit market and Nadie hastily approached the woman behind the counter, who was smiling politely.

"Hola," she greeted. "How can I help you ladies?"

Nadie, expression hard, leant an elbow on the counter. Ellis hadn't seen her this serious before and it frightened her a little.

"Do you know a man by the name Florencio Lopez? I was told he lived in this town." Such a monotonous tone did not suit Nadie at all.

"Florencio? No, no I've never heard of him, I'm afraid," the woman replied regretfully.

"Do you know someone who would then? Someone who's been around a long time?" Nadie asked desperately.

"Sorry, I haven't lived here all that long myself. I don't know many people." The woman inched back as Nadie's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, thanks."

Not appearing at all grateful, Nadie briskly left the shop, Ellis shadowing her, and then she kicked up some dust angrily. Better the dust than a person, Ellis thought to herself.

They tried another store and again, no luck. Nadie, however, didn't give up. Blue had wondered off and Ellis was feeling lonely. Every time she tried to talk, or she pointed something out, Nadie either ignored her or offered her clipped responses.

After the sixth attempt, Nadie no longer looked as aggressive. Instead, she looked like she was punched in the stomach.

"I bet that drunk bastard was lying," she growled, plopping down on the dirty curb, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not, Nadie," Ellis disagreed softly, joining her partner's side.

The witch was unsure if touching the woman was a bad idea or not, but she didn't know how else to console her. What could Ellis say to make Nadie feel better about this situation? The possibility of her parents being murdered rather than killed in a natural disaster was a horrible thing to find out after so long.

And so Ellis, at a loss, sat silently and very still. She rarely ridiculed herself for her ignorance, but in this case, she considered it her greatest flaw. She wanted Nadie to grin and spout nonsense and insult inanimate objects and laugh freely, but she could only sit and wait, because there wasn't much else she could do.

Suddenly, Nadie's head slumped to the side, meeting Ellis' shoulder. The witch, without faltering, wrapped an arm around Nadie, who was still feeling miserable and dumb, and held her tightly. Ellis would always hold her.

"I guess it's better if he was lying. I'd rest easier at night knowing they died in that fire," Nadie murmured, adjusting her head so she fit more comfortably on Ellis' shoulder.

"That's why I don't like drunks. They lie and act like idiots. He's the stupid one, Nadie. Not you."

Nadie didn't respond, but Ellis felt the maverick relax against her. Things would get better. As long as they stayed together and supported one another, Ellis was positive they could make it through anything the world tossed at them.

Nadie's hand slid across her back and settled on her waist.

"Thanks, partner," she said softly. "I'm glad I have you."

Ellis, heart aflutter, felt her face burn despite the chilled breeze rolling throughout the streets. Nadie always managed to reach places never touched before and unleashed new emotions that both scared and exhilarated the witch. But now wasn't the time to revel in the uplifting feelings, because, while Nadie's words were sweet, Ellis couldn't disregard the tremor in the maverick's voice. Her spirit remained downcast and Ellis hated being so helpless.

"Nadie? Is that you?"

The woman in question raised her head slowly, glancing in the direction the call had come from, and her eyes became wide.

"Adriana?" she shrieked, springing to her feet, startling Ellis and almost knocking her over. The ex-bounty hunter sprinted at the lady and caught her in a big hug.

"Jeez, kid, when did you get so affectionate? Affectionate and slim. Look at you!" Adriana pushed Nadie away, scanning her body with an admiring smile.

"I just thought I'd never see you again! What are you doing with yourself? Still bounty hunting?"

"Nah, gave that up. I'm not as young as I used to be. I was married for a while, but that got old. Now I'm just training novices at the shooting range."

"You never could let go of your gun," Nadie teased fondly.

"And I never will. How about you? You still in the business?"

"Not anymore. I'm travelling around with- oh, crap, I forgot," Nadie said, turning to Ellis, who didn't look at all impressed by how kindly Nadie treated this mysterious woman. Her eyes were dark, as was her hair, and her skin was heavily sun-damaged. She was beautiful. And tall. Taller than Nadie by three inches. "This is my good friend Ellis," Nadie introduced.

Adriana observed Ellis for a moment, taking in her delicate features. Then she smiled and held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ellis. You're as cute as a button!" she chirped and Ellis reluctantly placed her hand in Adriana's hot grasp. She had a rough and energetic handshake and when she let go, she grinned at Nadie.

"How's about I shout you both to a round at the shooting range? Let's see if you've learnt anything that makes you as half as good as me, huh, Piper?"

"Call me that again and I'll shoot you," Nadie snapped, but was grinning right back at the woman.

Ellis couldn't believe how easily the two of them got along. What had this woman been to Nadie?

She followed them, quietly listening to the things they spoke of. It seemed Nadie had completely forgotten about the wild goose chase she'd been sent on. Yes, Ellis was relieved the woman had cheered up, but she was also bothered by the fact that it wasn't her doing.

They entered a large building. Every now and again, bangs sounded from beyond the wall behind the desk in the foyer. Adriana waved at the man clicking away on a computer at the desk and led the two girls through a door and into a room lined with stalls, some of them occupied by people shooting at targets.

The dark-haired woman gestured to a vacant stall and Nadie pulled out her gun. Without even a few seconds of focus, she fired and hit the target. It was a silhouette of a person and the bullet had gone through the forehead.

"Why, Nadie, I'm impressed. You've improved since I last saw you," Adriana said, taking the gun she was carrying and aiming carefully at the same target. She fired and Nadie chuckled.

"You missed."

"Did I?"

Nadie stopped smirking and took a better look at the target, only to find that Adriana was right to act so smug. She'd done more than hit the target; her bullet had gone through the hole Nadie had made. It had nicked the edge a little, but it had definitely gone through.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You're still the master."

"And don't you forget it."

Nadie turned to a disinterested, and perhaps jealous, Ellis.

"Adriana taught me how to shoot. We'd run into each other at nearly every waitressing job I took when I was younger, so she told me about a quick way to make a lot of money and offered to help me out," Nadie informed, her eyes alight.

"I felt sorry for you, Nadie. Everyone did. You just have that type of face."

"Gee, thanks," Nadie grumbled, but there was nothing about her expression that said she took offence. This woman was saying very insultive things, yet Nadie didn't seem to care. It was either because she was so used to being criticised and mocked, or she just held strong adoration for Adriana. Ellis, even if it was cruel, hoped it was the former. She had always believed she was Nadie's most special person, but with the way the maverick was worshipping Adriana, the witch was no longer sure.

She didn't participate in the shooting contests the two had and she hardly spoke a word. They were happy enough to exclude her for an hour or so, until Adriana finally acknowledged Ellis' existence.

"Hey kiddo, you wanna come to the bar with Nadie and me? This reunion needs booze."

Nadie, her gun back in its holster, was already heading towards the exit. Ellis nodded at Adriana and followed without question.


	5. Deflower

**Edited the last chapter as it felt a bit off. Just a few additional sentences and alterations. I now know exactly where I'm going, but it's gonna be a bit of a challenge getting there. Thank you for the great reviews. They make my day :)**

**Update: Did anyone else keep getting an error message when they tried to open the link to this chapter? Sorry about the repost, but I hope this fixes the problem on my end**

* * *

Nadie tipped back her head and downed the glass of whisky in three gulps. Men and women chanted "chug chug chug" as she accepted another glass. She wasn't paying attention to what was being handed to her, but she drank it and kept it down, no matter how much it burned her throat or twisted her stomach. She burped as she staggered to a table and set down her glass.

"Anyone wanna play strip poker?" she slurred, then snickered and added, "but without the poker." A few men perked up, but before they could lay a grubby hand on her, Adriana barged between the crowd and grabbed Nadie's arm, dragging her to a corner booth in the pub where Ellis sat, drinking some milk with a dark look in her eyes. She didn't like being surrounded by so many intoxicated people.

Adriana pushed Nadie down next to Ellis, then joined the ex bounty hunter's side, sandwiching her so she couldn't escape. She swayed slightly, then fell forward and hit her head on the table, out cold.

The black haired woman caught Ellis' glare and smiled.

"Ellis, why don't you have a drink?" she asked.

"I don't want one."

"Ya sure? My treat," Adriana tempted. Ellis shook her head and sipped her milk, but sputtered when a warm hand landed on her thigh and squeezed. Adriana was now too busy eyeing a brawl across the room to notice Nadie sitting up and swinging around to face Ellis. She sloppily kissed the witch's cheek and moved her hand up Ellis' thigh a little more.

"You're so pretty," she said huskily.

"Haha shit, she's out of it. You're lucky it's you she's focused on," Adriana remarked, finally averting her attention back to her companions.

"We're leaving," Ellis informed, removing Nadie's hand from her leg, but keeping her hold of it so she could tug Nadie out of her seat and toward the exit.

"But the party hasn't even started!" Adriana protested.

"I don't like it when Nadie is drunk. I don't like drunks at all. I'm getting us a room at a motel."

"Okay, okay, but let me escort you. Somehow I doubt Nadie is going to be any use if you get into trouble. Plus, if she faints again, you won't be able to carry her by yourself."

Ellis, remembering her promise, didn't say anything about her powers or enhanced strength. She just agreed to let Adriana come and she draped one of Nadie's arms around her shoulders while Adriana did the same with the other arm.

They left the pub and travelled down the cracked footpath towards the closest motel.

"Wish I could give you guys a place to crash, but I live in a one bedroom apartment."

"Mmm."

"Ellis…Love…" Nadie mumbled, her legs nearly giving way as she struggled to walk even with her two friends supporting her. Adriana sighed.

"This is why Nadie never drank much. She woke up in a lot of bad situations and learnt her lesson. A couple times, we actually woke up next to each other!" Adriana laughed, a lot harder than was necessary, but she wasn't totally sober either.

"Nadie and I wake up next to each other every day," Ellis said petulantly, not realising what the woman actually meant.

"I'm surprised you're her type. How long have you been together?"

"Nearly three years."

"Wow, committed. Never really pinned Nadie as a lez, but whatever. Men screw around way too much anyway; can't trust 'em."

They came to the motel and Adriana helped carry Nadie to the room Ellis bought for the night, even though Adriana offered her some money so they could stay for a few days. Ellis declined and claimed she and Nadie were on a mission, but refused to reveal more than that.

Nadie was safely sprawled facedown across the double bed in the motel room as Adriana kindly said her goodbyes to Ellis, who was losing her patience. She knew it was rude to be so hostile when Adriana was being friendly, but it was clear that the attractive woman brought out a side to Nadie that was riddled with dangerous and stupid habits. Ellis' jealousy also played a part in her resentment.

When Adriana slipped away, Ellis joined Nadie on the bed. She was beginning to stir. As she eased herself onto her back, she opened her eyes and found Ellis leaning over her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"How did we get here?" she mumbled.

"Adriana and I brought you here. You were going to let men see you naked."

"Oh, Ellis. That would never happen... Only you can see me naked." She hiccupped.

To prove her point, Nadie started to unbutton her maroon top, a flirtatious smile on her lips. Ellis, knowing she should stop her, didn't budge. She watched, mesmerised, as tan flesh was exposed. Ellis had seen Nadie naked on plenty of occasions, but in this setting, with Nadie's gaze so clouded with desire, it made it seem like the first time.

When Nadie's bra was the only thing covering her torso, she reached for Ellis' jacket. The witch allowed it to be removed and gasped as Nadie started to tug down her dress. No. Not like this.

Ellis slapped away Nadie's hand, who frowned and rubbed the place that had been struck.

"Why can't I?" she sulked.

"Not when you're drunk," Ellis said sternly.

Nadie grumbled to herself, but didn't push Ellis on the matter. It wasn't like she could take advantage of the witch if Ellis really didn't want to have sex with her.

She pulled the cover of the creaky bed over herself and was about to pull it over Ellis as well, but the blonde had left the bed. She was at the window, opening it. She leant out over the sill after Nadie heard a bark and when she came back in, Blue was in her arms. The dog was filthy once more and was licking Ellis' nose happily. She giggled and then set him down on the floor so she could close and lock the window.

Blue bounded toward the high bed and attempted to jump on it. He managed to get half his body on top and kicked his back legs furiously until he was no longer hanging over the edge.

Ellis switched off the light and got back into bed. Nadie appeared to have passed out.

As she settled down from the previous incident, the witch started to drift off to sleep, but the bed groaned and the blankets shifted as Nadie shuffled over and drew Ellis into her arms- back to chest.

"No more than this," Ellis instructed tiredly.

"Yes, sir," Nadie replied.

They both fell asleep without any further disruptions.

* * *

Birds twittered outside of the window to Nadie and Ellis' motel room. Rays of sunlight filtered in and splashed over Nadie's eyelids. She scrunched up her face and yanked the blanket over her head. The motion was so quick that Blue fell off the bed and Ellis woke up. She accidentally elbowed Nadie in the stomach and all three made disgruntled noises.

"What happened last night?" Nadie asked groggily.

"You got drunk, wanted to play strip poker without the poker with all the men at the bar, then tried to undress me after Adriana and I dragged you to this motel," Ellis recounted.

"Okay," Nadie accepted, allowing sleep to take her once more in her cocoon of darkness. That is, until she actually processed Ellis' words. She sprang up, almost knocking Blue off the bed again, and cried, "What?"

"You got drunk, wanted to play strip-"

"I heard you, Ellis," Nadie interrupted, leaning on the bed's headboard. She wiped a hand over her forehead and exhaled frustratedly. "I don't know why I let myself drink. Alcohol makes me so…slutty. I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"So, you would've had sex with anyone if I didn't get you out of that place?" Ellis questioned with a touch of hurt.

"Probably. But I would've regretted it _way_ more if I'd slept with you," Nadie said, rubbing her temples in a weak attempt to soothe her migraine.

"I didn't know I was that revolting." Ellis, now deeply wounded, started to get out of bed, but Nadie's strong arms were around her, like they had been for most of the night, pulling her back. Her shoulder blades were pressed against a soft chest once more and the witch didn't resist.

"Ellis, you know that I think you're amazing and beautiful. I just wouldn't want our friendship ruined by a stupid thing I did while completely hammered. I care too much about you to let my drunken self spoil everything."

"What if you wanted me like that when you weren't drunk?" she asked boldly, turning in Nadie's embrace. "What would you do then?"

Nadie's grip became slack, her hands coming to rest at her sides. They maintained eye contact and Nadie couldn't deny the acceleration of her heartbeat that matched the throbbing in her head.

"Because I wouldn't mind at all," Ellis continued. She gazed at Nadie intently, without shame, her words coming as no surprise. What was a surprise though, was how simple it seemed to discuss this topic, to consider partaking in such an activity like it was the most natural thing they could do together. It was almost uncanny.

As they stared at each other, there was a moment where Nadie thought it could happen, and maybe it could work. Would it be wrong?

Ellis was already inching closer and the ex-bounty hunter almost let it happen. However, the bed started to vibrate as Blue growled, his fur bristling. The distraction brought Nadie back to her senses and she tore away from Ellis' penetrative stare. This couldn't happen. No way in hell. Nadie convinced herself that she was still drunk as she pawed Ellis' shoulder and stopped her from closing the gap between them.

Ellis, deflated, fell backwards across the bed with a childish "hmph!" She'd been so close.

"You suck," she said.

A rapid knock came from the door.

Nadie grabbed her top and put it back on, avoided tripping over her boots, and opened the door. Adriana was there beaming like she hadn't had the slightest sip of alcohol the night before.

"How's the hangover?"

"Shut up."

The woman laughed and pulled a packet of pain killers from her pocket. Nadie snatched them eagerly and took two without any drink to wash them down.

"You never did handle the morning after well," she said, her gaze drifting towards a very sinister looking Ellis. "Yikes. Did Nadie keep you up all night, kid?"

Ellis had sat back up and was glowering at the intrusion. If Blue hadn't reacted to Adriana's proximity, Nadie mightn't have snapped out of her trance. They would've kissed and fallen even more in love and then everything would be perfect.

"No," she snapped.

Adriana ruined everything.


	6. From the dirt

**Let's keep this shit going**

* * *

Adriana led the girls to a diner for breakfast and Nadie eagerly ordered eggs and tortillas, while Ellis took the opportunity to get a stack of pancakes. As the outlaws closed in on more urban parts of Mexico, they found that the food was becoming Americanised. It was an idea that crossed Nadie's mind many times, taking Ellis to America. The beaches, the giant theme parks, the skyscrapers, the greasy food. Bounty hunting was a lot more underground there, so if news of Nadie's past profession got out, she would have a lot of trouble eluding the big city police, but letting her partner have some fun seemed worth the risk.

The maverick focused on Ellis then, and found she was sneaking her pancakes under the table for Blue. Then, without asking, the blonde reached over and snagged some of Nadie's eggs. She ate one and gave the other to Blue.

"Were you raised by wolves?" Nadie asked heatedly. Adriana chuckled and drank her orange juice. She'd already eaten earlier in the day.

"No, why?"

"Use your manners, Bounty. Ask before taking something," Nadie lectured.

Ellis stuck out her tongue and Adriana peered between the two as they started making faces at each other. Nadie squished her cheeks together and scrunched up her nose, imitating a puffer fish. Ellis hooked her index fingers over her lower lip, bared her bottom row of teeth and rolled back her eyes. Their faces only got sillier and Adriana wondered if she should mention that Blue had snatched the food off the table in the midst of the charade, but decided to let them find out for themselves after they got tired of taunting one another. She forgot that Nadie was still a child.

"Geez Piper, you both should have your own show," the gun master remarked when they finally stopped.

Nadie and Ellis exchanged a curious glance, and then the ex bounty hunter grabbed her fork and went to bury it in her remaining eggs, only to discover an empty plate. Something pinched her knee and she swung over and checked under the table. Blue was licking and nipping at her knee where she'd dropped some sauce. Enraged and still hungry, Nadie kicked him and he retaliated by lunging at her and knocking her out of her chair.

"You stupid dog!" Nadie bellowed, pulling Blue's fur while he latched on to her braid and tugged. Ellis ignored the entire thing, her attention on Adriana.

"Why do you call her that?" Ellis asked.

"What? Piper?"

"Yes."

"I'd hear her piping away on that silly little flute when she thought no one was around. She'd practice all the time, but she never improved," the woman said teasingly, loud enough so Nadie could hear.

Nadie shoved Blue off her and reclaimed her seat, the dog bounding over to Ellis as she called for him. The maverick had scratches on her arms and cheeks, but she didn't seem fazed by the attack or what Adriana said. Her expression looked distant, nostalgic even.

"It's true. My life was always like that, you know? No matter how much I tried, I'd always mess up, because I was making the same mistakes over and over again. If no one tells you you're doing something wrong, it's impossible to get any better. I went off track a lot, yet somehow managed to find my way back to the right path. If you could call this right." Nadie was no longer talking about learning to play the flute. She was thinking back on all the stupid choices she made, the aimlessness that touched her very soul. She rarely had any guidance.

"It's because you're a good person, Nadie," Ellis asserted. "Maybe it doesn't matter if someone tells you you're doing something that's wrong or right, because there's something deep inside you, something good, that just knows the difference."

"Ellis..."

"Whoa Nadie, your girlfriend has some insight. Willing to share her?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I was so excited that you were in town that I didn't get the chance to ask you why you two were here. Ellis told me you were on some kind of mission?"

Disregarding Adriana's earlier words, Nadie nodded.

"Uh, yeah. We were chasing a ghost. A guy named Florencio Lopez, but he doesn't even exist," she muttered, rotating her butter knife in her hand disinterestedly.

"You know, that name kind of rings a bell…"

Nadie dropped the knife.

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah, now I remember. I used to see that guy in the bar. He always tried to order more than he could handle. People just thought he was a raving drunk, but it turns out he was a sick dude. So many drunks are there that it'd be hard to tell him apart from the rest, but I know him because he came to the shooting range and asked me some concerning questions about guns. Like their fatality rate and stuff. I kept an eye on him after that, thinking that maybe he was planning something. He seemed too sick to be a menace, but I was worried that he was a danger to himself rather than others. He moved after a while; wife said they were going to a city with a decent hospital."

Nadie was stunned. She was sure that it was a lie, but now she had proof. Proof that Florencio Lopez was real, alive, and possibly a murderer. As this fact clicked, an image sprang to her mind. She was a child again, clinging to flowers with their roots still attached, sprinkling dirt with every tremble of her fingers. Then a bang, a gunshot, and the flowers were splashed with blood.

Nadie blinked and she was back in the diner. Ellis was across from her, watching with worry. Blue had mounted her lap, also watching. Adriana looked incredibly confused.

"What's the matter?"

"We have to go. We have to find him." Nadie reached over the table and grasped Adriana's shoulder tightly. "Where did he move exactly?"

"Monterrey. Not sure if he's still there. He might've moved to the border, but his wife told me they're slowly going northward because they want to move to America one day. It's been his dream."

"It looks like his dream is never coming true," Nadie declared, rising to her feet.

"You have a score to settle with a dying man?"

"More like a dead man. Ellis, Blue, let's go."

* * *

"Well, children, it's been a blast. Let's hope our paths cross again," Adriana said, smiling as her friends buckled their seatbelts. She bent down over the car door and pecked Nadie's cheek, winking at Ellis as she stood back up. The witch bristled, unintentionally causing the wind to pick up speed as her jealousy flared.

"Haha Nadie, your girl is so easy to wind up," she chuckled, cupping her hair so it didn't fly into her eyes.

"She gets like that with everyone."

"Possessive much? Just kidding, Ellis. You're sweet." Ellis glared and it only amused Adriana further. She stepped away from the vehicle. "I'll see you guys around."

"Not likely," Ellis grumbled and Nadie nudged her so she'd bite her tongue.

"It was nice running into you. Catch you around, Teach."

The car coughed and came to life, rumbling as Nadie stretched out a hand and firmly clasped her master's. It was their ritualistic farewell. A promise that chance would bring them together once more and Nadie would be slightly more skilled with a gun, working her way towards outdoing her teacher. Adriana didn't say it, but she was proud of her student's progress, proud of who she'd become.

The women let go and Nadie hit the accelerator. Adriana waved and Nadie honked the horn, Ellis' scowl staying in place until Gallows was nothing but a memory. This was a recurring event. Nadie and Ellis always seemed to be leaving someone behind in the dust, while they kept moving forward.

Nadie was going to drive as far north as she could. It didn't matter how many jobs they had to take, it didn't matter how many nights they slept under the glittering stars, because Florencio had to be stopped at all costs. He would not leave the country. Not if Nadie could help it.

"You scared me, Nadie," Ellis said suddenly.

"How?"

"When you told me you were always slutty after drinking, I thought about all the men in the bar. They were so dirty and I was thinking that you might've woken up next to someone really horrible, someone who would've hurt you if I hadn't taken you away."

"Are you seriously more disturbed by that than the fact I tried to have my way with you?" Nadie asked incredulously.

"That part wasn't scary; that was sexy."

Nadie laughed, the anger and determination fuelling her ebbing briefly. Ellis always had the strangest way of putting things.

"That's why I hate letting myself go. I've learnt my lesson. In the past, I did end up with someone that I had trouble getting away from. I wasn't always an escape artist and I didn't always have the ability to protect myself, so I had some pretty close calls. I'm sorry that I worried you. I won't get drunk again," she reassured.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I forgive you, Piper," Ellis chirped, leaning over and hugging Nadie's arm happily, but Blue wasn't pleased by the sudden shift. He huffed disapprovingly from his usual spot on Ellis.

"Not you, too," Nadie groaned.

"It's cute," Ellis decided, smiling.

Nadie, for once not feeling the need to argue, lifted her hand out of Ellis' grasp, ruffled her hair and replied, "You're cute."


End file.
